


(Don't They Know) It's Never Gonna Work

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, Property Brothers RPF, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aggression, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Flirting, Barebacking, Bruises, Community: seasonofkink, Crack Relationships, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Insults, Jealousy, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Married Couple, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Some guy tries to get Drew to sleep with him. He doesn't get very far.





	(Don't They Know) It's Never Gonna Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleep_and_feel_no_pain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/gifts).



> written for my seasonofkink bingo card prompt: emotion play/jealousy. heavy focus on the jealousy. also yes, another random af pairing from me. you don't need to know why they're married. just that they are and bitey!baron is the best baron.

The guy first starts in when they’re standing in line for concessions. He turns around in front of Drew and gives him a once over, a smirk on his face. Drew looks up from his phone and blinks at him. “Yeah?” 

“Damn, you are even hotter in person than you are on tv.” The guy’s smirk gets bigger, more lascivious.

Drew blinks again. “Uhm. Thanks.”

“Let me buy you a drink.” The guy offers. 

“No, thanks. I’m good.” Drew shakes his head, not wanting to encourage the guy. There’s something a little weird about him that puts Drew on edge just a little. Something a little too aggressive about him.

The guy nods and turns back around, stepping up to the counter to order his food. 

Drew shakes his head in amusement, relaxing, thinking maybe it’s just him, and taps out a quick reply to an email before it’s his turn to order. 

He returns to his seat just in time for Baron’s music to hit and grins, cheering for Baron amidst the booing. He catches Baron’s eye as Baron walks past him to the ring, angry scowl fixed on his face as he goes to confront AJ, but Drew can see the gleam of a smile in his dark eyes. 

Just then someone bumps into Drew’s shoulder and makes him stumble a step. He turns to make sure the other person is okay, blinking when he meets the gaze of the guy from the concession line, smirking once more at him. 

“So we meet again.” The guy says, running his eyes over Drew again. 

“Yeah.” Drew arches an eyebrow as the guy checks him out once again, not even trying to be subtle about it. He makes to turn back to watch what’s going on in the ring, not wanting to miss more of Baron’s spot, when the guy grabs his shoulder. 

“Let me give you my number. We should go out sometime.” The guy smirks more. 

“I’m married.” Drew says coolly, shrugging the guy’s hand off of him.

“So? What the wife doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” The guy chuckles.

“Husband. Specifically, him.” Drew jerks his head towards Baron. 

The guy follows Drew’s nod and his smirk fades a little. 

It’s Drew’s turn to smirk a little. Baron tends to have that effect on people. 

Thankfully, the guy backs off for the rest of the show and Drew watches it in peace. In fact, he nearly forgets the guy altogether as he fusses over Baron in his locker room before they head out of the building. Drew waits while Baron poses for pictures and signs some autographs, still trying to behave for the higher ups. 

“Hey, Drew.” 

Drew startles at the sound of his name and he looks around, figuring no one is talking to him until he spots the guy from earlier coming towards him and he holds back a groan. Baron glances over at him curiously, but continues chatting with the fans for the moment. 

“Hi.” Drew says shortly, hoping the guy takes the hint that he doesn’t want to talk.

“What hotel are you staying at? Maybe we’re at the same one.” The guy smirks at him again. 

Drew stares at him, a little shocked by his boldness. “I already told you I’m married.”

“Married doesn’t mean you’re not interested.” The guy steps closer to him, into his personal space this time. 

“It does, in fact, mean I’m very uninterested.” Drew says, voice tight, reminding himself that he can’t punch the guy in the face because that would look bad for both him and Baron. 

“Aw, come on. I bet I’m a better lay than the Dumpster Fire over there. I know I am.” The guy laughs rudely. 

Drew’s just about to rear back and hit the guy anyway, consequences be damned - no one gets away with calling Baron a Dumpster Fire to Drew’s face like this - when Baron’s hand lands on his shoulder, dark eyes darting between the two of them.

“Problem over here?” Baron asks, arching an eyebrow, feeling the fury radiating off of Drew. 

“This guy just can’t take a hint that I’m not interested in him and that I’m married.” Drew spits out from between clenched teeth. 

Baron glares at the guy, who takes an involuntary step backwards. “Is that so? Are you bothering my husband? Continuing to hit on him when he’s said he’s not interested in you?” 

“I-I was just saying….” The guy trails off, all bravado lost as Baron looms threateningly over him. 

“Saying what?” Baron demands, eyes flashing dangerously, jealousy rising in him. 

“I gotta…...gotta go….” The guy turns abruptly and walks off into the dwindling crowd. 

Baron growls softly in his chest, arm curled possessively around Drew’s waist as he stares after the guy.

Drew shakes his head. “Come on. Let’s go back to the hotel.” 

Baron glares for a moment longer before nodding and leading Drew to the car. 

The ride to the hotel is short, Baron staring moodily out the windshield as he drives. 

“Are you upset about that guy? Don’t worry about him. I really wasn’t interested.” Drew looks over at Baron as they get the bags out of the trunk.

“I trust you. I just don’t like that he had the gall to continue to pursue you after you told him you were married.” Baron grumbles, walking into the hotel to the elevators. 

“He’s a dick.” Drew frowns, remembering that the guy had called Baron a Dumpster Fire. 

“Yeah.” Baron can’t shake the feelings of jealousy and possessiveness that grips him though. 

As soon as they’re inside the room, Baron’s dropping the bags and turning on Drew, pushing him against the door, kissing him fiercely. Drew makes a startled noise, the bags falling from his hands too, kissing Baron back. 

Baron pins Drew to the door with his hands on his hips, growling into the kiss. He drags his mouth down Drew’s jawline and onto his neck, sucking marks into his skin, dark ones that will stand out against his skin and linger for days after.

Drew moans, rocking his hips into Baron as best he can as Baron holds him against the door. 

“Say it. Say you’re mine. Say you belong to me.” Baron nips harshly at Drew’s throat.

Drew pants, fingers curled tightly in Baron’s shirt. “I-I’m yours…..”

“And?” Baron prompts with another nip. 

“I belong to you….” Drew moans. 

Baron growls out his pleasure. “Good. You do.”

He makes short work of their clothing, stripping first Drew and then himself, pushing Drew lightly onto the bed, crawling over him and kissing him roughly again. He settles between Drew’s legs as they spread for him instinctively. He grinds down against Drew, hands gripping Drew’s wrists and pinning them up above his head. He breaks the kiss with a dark look at that tells Drew to keep his hands where they are. 

Drew shivers, catching his bottom lip between his teeth at Baron’s look. He moans, arching into Baron’s touch as Baron slides his fingers from collarbone to hipbone, whisper-soft. He leans down and follows the path his hands made with his mouth, lips and teeth and tongue sliding across every inch of bare flesh on Drew’s torso. 

Drew writhes under Baron, feeling the lines of marks Baron sucks onto his skin across his chest and belly and down onto his hips. The pleasure makes his cock throb against his belly in the possessiveness of the act. There’s just something about Baron leaving his mark on him that really turns him on. 

Baron reaches up with one hand and presses his fingers against Drew’s lips. Drew parts his lips and draws Baron’s fingers into his mouth, sucking on them as if he were sucking Baron’s cock. Baron licks a stripe up Drew’s cock in return, pressing his hips down into the bed, his own cock throbbing at the way Drew sucks on his fingers. 

Baron pulls them out of Drew’s mouth and pushes Drew’s legs further apart, pushing three fingers inside of Drew, smirking as Drew groans in pleasure, fingers curling around the bars of the headboard. He fucks Drew with his fingers, spreading them out to stretch Drew open, being a little rougher than normal, still gripped with a jealous, possessive need to make leave his mark on Drew and make sure that everyone else knows who Drew belongs to.

He slides the fourth finger into Drew, slowing his movements a little when Drew tenses at the pain of being stretched this much, easing him open more for his cock. He leans down and sucks on the head of Drew’s cock to distract him from the pain. 

Drew moans, thighs quivering on either side of Baron as he grinds down on his fingers and then rocks his hips up into his mouth, desperate and needy.

Baron growls his satisfaction and pulls his fingers from Drew’s body, getting up on his knees, spitting into his hand and slicking his cock up. “This what you want?” He growls down to Drew, stroking his cock. 

“Please!” Drew begs, cock pulsing and throbbing, desperate for an orgasm.

Baron leans back down over Drew and hitches his thighs over his hips as he guides his cock down to his entrance, pushing into him with one smooth roll of his hips. Drew cries out, legs wrapping around Baron’s waist, pulling him closer, deeper. 

Baron stares down at Drew, lost in his pleasure, and starts to fuck into him, deep and firm, a rhythm designed to drive them both over the edge quickly, nailing Drew’s sweet spot on every thrust. It’s a pace that he knows will leave Drew feeling him tomorrow and that thought makes him burn, makes him fuck a little harder into Drew, still careful not to hurt him. 

It doesn’t take much more before Drew is coming between them, slicking their skin with his release and the feeling of Drew’s hot come hitting his skin sends Baron over the edge as well. He sinks his teeth into Drew’s collarbone, breaking the skin a bit, the taste of blood filling his mouth. He buries himself deep inside of Drew as he comes. Drew trembles, whimpering softly at the feeling of slick heat inside of himself, sinking back to the bed. 

Baron releases the bite and lays against Drew for a long moment, catching his breath, before gently pulling himself up and out of Drew, rolling onto his back. He reaches out and grabs some tissues, cleaning them up and tossing them away.

Drew rolls onto his side and cuddles into Baron as Baron wraps his arms around him. 

“You’re mine.” Baron whispers softly. 

Drew hums his agreement. “Mmm. I’m yours.” 

Baron kisses Drew softly, pouring all of his love into it, letting it linger before he breaks it and gets them covered up and settled down in bed. “I love you. Good night, Snickerdoodle.”

“I love you too.” Drew yawns, already drifting off. “Night….”

Baron hugs Drew closer to him, content in his knowledge that Drew was his and always would be, letting Drew’s soft, even breathing lull him to sleep.


End file.
